


There's one Sound

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fox Stiles, Gen, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just come closer, Sourwolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's one Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for [Maiqu](http://maiqu.livejournal.com), as part of the [Sterek Campaign](http://sterekcampaign.livejournal.com). Maii was a complete sweetheart and asked for one of my favourite things, which is Derek and Stiles being adorable as fluffy animals :D

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also archived on [Lj](http://aredblush.livejournal.com/92266.html) | [Tumblr](http://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/74098457916/just-come-closer-sourwolf-drawn-for-maiqu)


End file.
